Between heaven and hell
by Ayu-chan2
Summary: Yamato und Taichi fühlen sich immer mehr unnutzbar, als würden sie nicht in ihre Welt gehören, Hikari trägt ein schreckliches Geheimnis mit sich rum und zu allem Überfluss hat Sora auch noch einen schrecklichen Unfall...


Between heaven and hell  
  
Autor: Ayu | ayu.chan@gmx.de oder ann.wycisk@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimber: Digimon, alle dazugehörigen Personen, Orte, etc. gehören nicht mir sondern liegen im © von Toei, Bandai, etc. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld sondern schreibe sie nur um euch ein wenig Unterhaltung zu liefern. ;)  
  
Warnings: Sad, Shonen-Ai (TaichixYamato; DaisukexTakeru), vielleicht ein wenig OOC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Teil: 1/5  
  
Autor's note: Mal wieder eine FF von mir. Und ja, die anderen werden auch noch fortgesetzt, aber ich hatte einfach Lust dazu, die hier zu schreiben. Sie ist die überarbeitete Version von [i]Beim ersten Mal tats noch weh[/i] , welche ich welche ich abgebrochen habe, da sie mir nicht mehr gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Sie ist aus Taichis Sicht geschrieben. Bai bai Ayu P.S.: Der Schreibstil dieser FF ist komplett anders, als bei meinen anderen. Das ist mit Absicht so gewählt, er ähnelt dem, von Otti Pfeiffer. Ich mag diesen Stil, was haltet ihr davon?  
[b]Between heaven and hell[/b]  
  
Kapitel 1- Black black heart  
  
Kalt. Eisig kalt ist es. Er steht da, streicht sich durch die blonden Haare, lässt seine Hand wieder in die Hosentasche gleiten. Ich beobachte ihn schon seit einer Weile. Er bemerkt es nicht. Warum auch? Klar, wir sind beste Freunde, vielleicht kann man es sogar Seelenverwandte nennen, doch deshalb gehört er nicht nur mir. Sein Blick hängt an Sora. Sie lächelt. Er auch. Ist es ein verliebtes Lächeln? Ich weiß es nicht. Was ist Liebe? Früher dachte ich, ich würde Sora lieben. Aber das ist keine Liebe. Das weiß ich inzwischen. Ich mag sie. Als Kumpel, nicht mehr. Und er? Liebt er sie? Warum will ich es nicht wissen? Warum will ich, dass er es nicht tut? Er ist mein bester Freund nicht mein Geliebter. Was für eine dämliche Vorstellung. Dein Geliebter. Du bist ein Junge. Er ist ein Junge. Ich gehe an den beiden vorbei. "Bis später!" sage ich. Streife Yamato mit einem Blick. Versinke in seinen eisblauen Augen, nur für eine Sekunde, dann ist alles wieder normal. "Bis dann, Tai!" ruft Sora mir hinterher. Dann verschwinde ich im Trubel der Großstadt. Gehe über die Strasse. Lass mich mitziehen. Übermorgen ist Weihnachten. Die Menschen kaufen noch ein, im letzten Moment, halbherzig, um nicht schlecht dazustehen. Mit leeren Augen, leeren Herzen. Traurig. Überall hört man weihnachtliche Musik, doch mir ist zum heulen zumute. Ich hab mich in letzter Zeit gehen lassen. Hab schon einen blauen Brief mit nachhause gebracht. Das gab Ärger. Aber ich verstehe meine Eltern. Sie wollen auch nicht schlecht dastehen. Als schlechte Eltern. Aber das ist mir egal. Meine Augen gleiten durch die Schaufenster. Alles so gekünstelt. Alles so falsch. Aus Plastik, in eine Form gezwängt. Was für ein trauriges Land. Ich fühle, wie etwas in meinem Herz sticht. Trauer? Selbstmitleid? Oder einfach nur Resignation...? Es ist mir egal. So was von scheiß egal. Ich gehe an einem Zoogeschäft vorbei. Erinnere mich an die morgendlichen Quengeleien von Hikari. Sie möchte so gern ein Haustier haben. Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich sehe genauer ins Schaufenster, dort sitzen einige Kaninchen. Braun, weiß, schwarz. Noch ganz jung. Und ein Vogel. Blau-grünlich, keine Ahnung, welche Sorte es ist. Vielleicht ein Wellensittich? Und Mäuse... klein und schwarz, mit großen Knopfaugen. Wie Minikänguruhs. Daneben ein Schild: Junge Springmäuse, 500 Yen. Über so eine würde Hikari sich bestimmt freuen. Ich sehe sie mir noch mal genau an. Sie sehen so traurig aus, schauen mich an, mit einem Blick, der sagt: Nimm mich mit, bitte, Tai, nimm mich mit! Ich krame mein Portemonnaie raus. 800 Yen hab ich noch. Gut. Ich gehe hinein in den Laden. Alles wirkt klein, gemütlich. Es ist ein wenig düster, doch das macht eine schöne Atmosphäre. Leises Plätschern verrät, dass hinten Aquarien sein müssen. Einige Vögel an der rechten Seite singen sanft. Es riecht nach Leben. Doch es ist Leben hinter Gittern, eingepfercht, eingesperrt. In einen Käfig, ohne Aussicht auf Befreiung. Kaum jemand hält sich heute noch Tiere. Sie wurden durch Computer und Videospiele verscheucht, durch Roboter und Handys. "Kann ich dir helfen?" sagt plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme. Ich drehe mich um. Warme, grüne Augen sahen mir entgegen. Eine ältere Frau steht vor mir, an den Falten sieht man, dass sie schon sehr alt sein muss. Und trotzdem strahlt sie diese gewisse Ruhe, diesen Frieden aus. Sieht mich lächelnd an und wartet auf meine Antwort. "Ähm, ja, ich suche ein Haustier für meine kleine Schwester..." murmel ich. Ich bin bisher noch nicht vielen Menschen begegnet, die noch Ruhe und Frieden bewahren, die sanft und Gutmütig sind, niemandem was böses wollen, nicht ihren eigenen Nutzen aus etwas rauschlagen wollen. Die einzigen, die mir da einfallen wären Hikari und Yama. In ihren Augen lebt auch dieser Frieden, diese Gutmütigkeit. "Ein Haustier für deine kleine Schwester...?" fragt sie erstaunt. Kein Wunder, welches Mädchen hatte heute noch Haustiere? Sie lächelt wieder. "Da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen, wie alt ist sie?" Die Frau geht einige Schritte weiter, ich folge ihr. "Dreizehn ist sie, dreizehn..." sage ich. Sie nickt verstehend. "Dreizehn... weißt du, es kommen selten Kinder oder Jugendliche in meinen Laden. Eigentlich schade..." sagt sie, wobei sie ein Kaninchen aus seinem Käfig hebt. "Welche Tiere mag sie denn?" fragt sie. Ich denke nach, Ja, welche Tiere mag Hikari eigentlich? Klar, unsere Katze. Aber es soll ja ein kleineres Tier sein, etwas, was nur ihr gehört. "Vielleicht Mäuse...?" sage ich unsicher, die im Schaufenster waren doch recht niedlich. Sie nickt wieder. "Mäuse..." murmelt sie und geht nun Richtung Schaufenster. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff nimmt sie eine der kleinen, schwarzen Springmäuse. Ihre sanften Finger halten das Mäuschen fest, streichen ihr beruhigend durchs Fell. "So eine...?" fragt sie, noch immer mit diesem sanften Lächeln. Ich nicke. "Ja, die mag sie bestimmt!" sage ich, jetzt lächle ich auch. Das ist in letzter Zeit selten geworden. Die Frau nimmt meine Hand und setzt die Maus hinein. Das Tier sitzt schnell atmend darauf, rollt sich ein. Sie hat Angst. Ich streichle sie aus Reflex mit der anderen Hand beruhigend. Die Frau lächelt wieder. "Magst du Tiere?" fragt sie. Ich nicke. Ja, ich mag Tiere sehr. Sie sind so unschuldig. Hetzen nicht. Tragen keine Maske. Ihnen kann man vertrauen. Ich vertraue Tieren liebr als Menschen. Sie verstehen mich. Auch wenn sie nicht antworten, sie trösten mich. "Vielleicht ist es etwas voreilig, doch hätte da ein kleines Angebot für Dich. Ich suche eine Aushilfe, du wärest mit den Tieren zusammen und besserst dir gleichzeitig das Taschengeld etwas aufbessern." Sie zwinkert leicht. "Natürlich als Freizeitbeschäftigung!" Ich denke nach. Warum nicht? So könnte ich mich etwas ablenken. Und ich mag Tiere. Vielleicht lässt mich das den tristen Alltag etwas vergessen. Ich nicke. "Warum nicht? Hört sich gut an..." sage ich. Wieder lächle ich etwas. Genau wie sie. "Wie heißt du, Junge?" fragt sie mit interessiertem Blick. "Yagami, Taichi!" antworte ich höflich. Sie nickt wieder. "Gut, Taichi, nenn mich Regina! Ich komme aus Deutschland musst du wissen!" sagt sie. Stimmt. Sie sieht nicht sehr japanisch aus. Ich mustere sie genauer. Ja, eindeutig. Ich nicke. "In Ordnung, Regina!" Ein wenig unsicher ist meine Stimme noch. Aber das macht nichts. Irgendwas an ihr lässt jegliche Bedenken verschwinden. Ich vertraue ihr einfach. Noch immer sitzt die Maus in meiner Hand. Doch sie hat sich beruhigt, sieht sich nun mit großen Knopfaugen um. So niedlich. "Ich muss langsam los..." murmel ich. Zuhause warten sie bestimmt schon. Regina lächelt. "Nimm sie so mit, sie gehört dir!" Sie weist auf die Maus, nimmt sie dann und setzt sie in eine kleine Schachtel. "Morgen um die gleiche Zeit? Dann können wir alles besprechen." Sie drückt mit die Schachtel in die Hand. Ich nicke. "Danke sehr! Ähm, brauch ich eigentlich irgendeine Einverständniserklärung von meinen Eltern oder so?" frage ich unsicher. Was würden sie sagen? Dass ein Junge nicht mit kleinen Nagern spielen soll? Regina schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, keine Sorge..." sagt sie lächelnd. Dann bringt sie mich zur Tür. "Und nun geh rasch, bevor deine Eltern sich noch sorgen machen!" Regina lächelt wieder auf diese sanfte Weise. Dann verschwinde ich wieder im Weihnachtstrubel, in der Hand die kleine Schachtel mit dem Mäuschen. Ich halte es mir vor die Nase. "Hey, wie geht's?" frage ich. "Ich bin Taichi!" Klar, sie wird mir nicht antworten, aber es tut gut, mal jemanden bei sich zu haben, der einem nicht böse Wörter an den Kopf schmeißt. "Boa, schau mal!" sagt plötzlich eine grelle Stimme, laut und kratzig. Ich drehe mich um. "Da ist ja unser Tannenbaum!" kichert ein zweites Mädchen. Vielleicht elf oder zwölf Jahre alt. Mit blond gefärbten Haaren. Und viel zu kurzen Röcken. Grell geschminkt, kleine Kinder, die versuchen, erwachsener zu sein. Wie lächerlich. Ich sehe sie mit einem herablassenden Blick an. Dann drehe ich mich um und geh weiter. Einfach nicht beachten, die wollen einen doch nur provozieren. Tatsächlich. Sie gehen weiter, in die andere Richtung. Auf der Suche nach einem Opfer. Ich kenn das schon. Normalität. Jeder sagt etwas gegen meine Haare. Ich mag sie. Nein, ich mochte sie, bis alle begannen, auf ihnen rumzuhacken. Nur Yama mag sie noch. Er sagt immer, sie sähen aus, wie aus Seide. Wunderschön. Deshalb schneide ich sie nicht ab. Wenn Yama sagt, sie wären schön, dann muss das stimmen. Schließlich weiß er viel über Schönheit. Er ist ja selbst eine. Die Mädchen liegen ihm zu Füßen. Doch er nutzt es nicht aus. Hatte noch keine Freundin. Lebt nur für die Musik. Für die Musik und für mich. Glaub ich jedenfalls. Er hat das mal gesagt, aber warum? Ich meine, wir sind super Freunde, sagen uns alle, aber kann das soweit gehen...? Angekommen. Ich betrete das riesige Treppenhaus meines Blockes. Fahre mit dem Fahrstuhl hinauf. Die Wände zerdrücken mich schier. Doch ich beachte es nicht. Manche sagen, ich wirke zu kalt, zu unnahbar. Aber das ist doch nur ein Schutz. Gegen die Enge, den Druck, die Trostlosigkeit. Meist träum ich vor mir hin. Von einer heilen Welt. Von Yama. Die Tür öffnet sich, ich trete hinaus in den Flur. So lang. So langweilig. Gehe zu unserer Haustür. Krame den Schlüssel raus, schließe die Tür auf. Mit einem leisen Klicken springt sie auf. Es ist düster. Von irgendwoher kommt Licht. "Tadaima!" rufe ich halbherzig, schließe hinter mir die Tür. "Tai?" Hikari sieht um die Ecke. Wieder mit diesen warmen, tröstenden Augen. Die, die ich so gern hab. Doch in letzter Zeit waren sie getrübt. Ich seh es ganz genau, doch Hikari bemüht sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich sage nichts. Vielleicht kommt sie von allein, wenn sie Probleme hat. Das hoffe ich. "Hey, Ri-chan..." sage ich lächelnd. Ich bin der einzige, der sie so nennt. Ich halte ihr die Schachtel hin. "Ich hab etwas für dich!" sag ich geheimnisvoll grinsend. Ihre Augen tasten den Karton neugierig ab. "Was ist das?" fragt sie. "Eine Überraschung..." antworte ich und drücke es ihr in die Hand. "Sieh nach!" Ich geh zu unserm Zimmer, schmeiß meine Schultasche in die Ecke. Kari folgt mir. "Wo sind denn Mama und Papa?" frage ich beim umziehen. Hikari setzt sich auf ihr Bett, wagt es nicht, die Schachtel zu öffnen. "Papa arbeitet heute länger, Mama ist einkaufen..." murmelt sie. Gut, damit gebe ich mich zufrieden. Werfe den großen, gemütlichen Pulli über, den ich immer Zuhause trage. Er ist schön. Hikari beobachtet mich. "Willst du nicht duschen?" fragt sie neugierig. Ich schüttel den Kopf. "Nachher!" Noch immer war die Schachtel zu. Einige Minuten lang schwiegen wir uns an. "Irgendwann erstickt sie!" sage ich schließlich. Ein fragender Blick von Hikari, dann öffnet sie das Kästchen schließlich. Die kleine Maus blickt Hikari ein wenig ängstlich an. Hikari sagt nichts. Sie mustert die Maus nur interessiert, neugierig. Hält ihr die Hand hin. "Hallo Mäuschen!" flüstert sie. Sie wirkt gleichgülti, als ob die Maus sie nicht interessieren würde. Doch ich wusste, wie sehr sie sich freute. Hikari hatte sich zurückgezogen, genau wie ich. Doch ihre Beweggründe waren sicher ganz andere. Schrecklich andere. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Ich spring auf, gehe hin. Hebe ab. "Yagami?" "Hey, Tai, ich bin's, Yamato!" Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Aber das bin ich schon gewohnt. "Tach Yama!" "Ich wollte fragen, ob die vielleicht Lust hast, heute Abend noch ein wenig zu mir zu kommen? Wir haben sturmfreie Bude!" Ich denke kurz nach. Allein. Mit Yama. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden. "Klar!" Kurzes schweigen, dann sagt Yama wieder was. "Gut, komm um 19 Uhr! Willst du vielleicht bei mir übernachten?" Ich nicke, sage noch 'Klar', als ich merke, dass er mein nicken ja gar nicht sieht. Ein 'bis nachher' noch, dann ein Knacken in der Leitung. Ich lege den Hörer wieder zurück. Genial. Das wird sicher schön. "Ich penn heute bei Yama!" sage ich, schmeiß ein paar Sachen in meinen Rucksack, geh dann wieder. Was würden meine Eltern sagen? Egal. Ich geh. Zu Yama. Die Kälte beisst mir in die Haut. Fast unerträglich kalt ist es geworden. Ich kuschel mich in meine Jacke. Freu mich schon. Mein Rucksack baumelt an einer Schulter. Gehe den Weg entlang. Es ist schon dunkel. Aber ich fürchte mich nicht. Warum auch? Die Dunkelheit ist schön. Kaum Leute sind draußen. Sie bereiten Weihnachten vor. Vielleicht darf ich ja zu Weihnachten Yama. Hikari geht scließlich zu Miyako. Genau wie Daisuke, Takeru und Ken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie alle dürfen. Aber warum mach ich mir da gedanken drum? Richtig, ich möchte ja zu Yama. Morgen frag ich mal. Wann geh ich denn wieder nach hause? Es ist Samstag. Keine Schule. Ich denke nicht weiter drüber nach. Nicht jetzt. Morgen. Da ist sein Wohnblock. Ich betrete ihn. Fahre hoch. Wie oft war ich hier schon? Komme an, klingel. Es klickt leise, jemand öffnet die Tür. Sie geht auf. Yama!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Wie war das? Ich mag diesen Stil. Mit wenigen Nebensätzen, typisch für Kurzgeschichten ^^; Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommis! Bai bai, Ayu 


End file.
